Legends Intertwined
by Lina-Li1
Summary: IYFY crossover. When Kagome meets two other mikos at her new high school, she brings them along on the quest.
1. Two New Mikos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters in either series.  
  
A/N: This is actually the first fanfiction story I ever wrote. So please, be kind to it. It's also the only crossover fic that I've ever written.  
  
Ch. 1: Two New Mikos  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as his friend climbed out of the well, "How was your new school?"  
  
"Hi Shippo. High school seems to be going good but I've only been there a couple of days. Oh! By the way, what do you think of my new uniform?" she answered as she spun to show off her tan skirt, white shirt, red tie and green jacket.  
  
"More ridiculous clothes. Don't you have any normal clothes in your time?" asked a familiar voice behind them, though somewhat jokingly.  
  
"Oh! Inu-yasha! What do you think?" she spun around again.  
  
"Feh!" he replied although to himself he thought she looks great "It's now worse than the other one."  
  
"I had such a great week!" she exclaimed with a huge smile, "I made two new friends who understand my situation."  
  
Inu-yasha let out a low growl, "What do you mean 'your situation.' You told them about coming her?! Baka."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome came across two girls in the mythology section of the library.  
  
"None of these mention anything about the scroll or the constellations or any part of the legend." complained the red haired girl.  
  
The blonde girl sighed and replied, "Try looking under the Chinese names."  
  
"Ano.excuse me," interrupted Kagome, "can I borrow some of these books?"  
  
The two girls looked up in surprise.  
  
"What are you looking for?" the blonde girl asked, "Maybe we've seen something on it and can help you figure out where to look."  
  
Kagome hesitated a minute before replying, "I'm looking for something about the legend of the Shikon no Tama or a hanyou named Inu-yasha."  
  
"Oh! I know a little about that legend!" exclaimed the red haired girl, "And the love triangle between the hanyou and two mikos. Hey Yui, two mikos, just like oof." The blonde girl, Yui, had elbowed the other girl.  
  
"Just like what?" Kagome asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
The red haired girl piped up, " I'm Miaka. Yui and I are mikos. We travel across time and space through a book, and now a scroll, to become mikos to the gods of two of the kingdoms there. And we each had to find seven warriors. One of mine came back here though because he's my boyfriend now."  
  
"Wow," Kagome said, "that sounds vaguely familiar."  
  
The other two girls looked up at her so she decided to explain, "I'm looking up the Shikon no Tama and Inu-yasha because I'm one of the mikos in that legend." At the other girls' disbelieving looks she added, "Do you remember their names?"  
  
Miaka nodded, " Kikyou and Kagome."  
  
"Hi. I'm Kagome."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Inu-yasha was just staring at Kagome as she continued on, "they both have amazing life force and miko powers and Miaka can fight with a sword. All their warriors have special powers too, although with the exception of Miaka's boyfriend, who is a martial arts expert, they're all still on the other side of the scroll."  
  
"And why are you telling me all of this?" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"I thought maybe I could try to bring the here sometime. I think they could be helpful in gathering the shards."  
  
Inu-yasha thought about this for a moment before replying, "Bring them here for me to meet. I'll decide if they can help us or not."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Come on guys. Inu-yasha said I could bring you but if we're late he's gonna be mad." Kagome told her new friends.  
  
"How exactly does this work?" Yui asked, "With the book and the scroll we just kinda get pulled in. What about the well?"  
  
"You have to jump in.," answered Kagome, "When we hit the bottom of the well we'll be in Sengoku Jidai. But since only Inu-yasha and I have been able to get through by ourselves, you two probably need to hold on to me to be able to get through."  
  
The other two nodded and all three girls sat on the lip of the well and grabbed hands. On the count of three they jumped into the well together. When they hit the bottom, Yui and Miaka looked up to see blue sky above the well. To their dismay they also noticed that there was no ladder.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out?" Yui asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to climb out."  
  
"Can't your friend get us out?" asked Miaka.  
  
Kagome replied, "No, if he tries to jump down here to get us out, he'll end up in our time. We can't control the time tunnel in the well."  
  
With that she started climbing up the side of the well. The other two girls sighed and followed, although they were a little slower having never done it before. By the time the three girls reached the top of the well Shippo, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango had arrived to greet them. Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms. Inu-yasha snorted at this display.  
  
Kagome began introductions, " Minna, this is Yui and Miaka. Yui and Miaka meet Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha."  
  
"Oh! What cute ears!" exclaimed Miaka, "Can I touch them?"  
  
"Of course not, wench!" Inu-yasha replied angrily as he took a step away from the red haired girl.  
  
"He doesn't really like to be touched much." Kagome explained, "And he's a bit irritable."  
  
Inu-yasha growled, "I heard that!"  
  
Kagome giggled as her two new friends stared at her. They had seen a lot, but the idea of their friend teasing a demon made them a little bit nervous. They did notice, however, that the demon didn't really seem genuinely upset. This calmed their nerves a little bit. Still Yui asked, "Are you sure it's safe to say things like that when he can hear you?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome answered, "I trust Inu-yasha. I know he wouldn't hurt me."  
  
This earned a "Feh!" from Inu-yasha although his cheeks turned slightly pink when Kagome mentioned that she trusted him.  
  
"Well.if you're su.hey!" Yui's reply was cut short as a certain lecherous priest decided to caress her backside.  
  
Miroku was rewarded with a smack to the head by Sango. When he was able to sit up again, Kagome warned him, "They both have boyfriends Miroku. You're wasting your time. Not to mention that stunts like that could earn you a beating."  
  
"Hey yeah! I thought you said that Miaka's boyfriend was some great martial artist. Why isn't he here?" asked a curious Shippo.  
  
"He went back into the scroll to tell everyone there what's going on." explained Miaka, "It's so exciting that we get to be part of two legends now. Well, actually, so do all of you."  
  
This got the group's attention. So Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," replied Yui, "whatever happens to us appears on the scroll. So anyone we meet becomes part of the legend of the Shijintenchishou."  
  
There was silence for a minute while the group digested this information. Finally Sango broke the silence by turning to the other girls and saying, "You all must be starving. Let's go back to the village and visit Kaede. And you can tell us more about yourselves there."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed towards Kaede's hut. After the meal, over which a lot of explanations were given, Inu-yasha decided that these new mikos might indeed be helpful in attaining the Shikon no Kakera, even if neither of them could actually detect the shards. However, still not fully trusting these new outsiders, he decided that they would come to Sengoku Jidai occasionally on a trial basis until they proved to be trustworthy and beneficial to the quest. With that said, he told Miaka and Yui to go back home for the night.  
  
"And when you come back bring that Tamahome guy!" he yelled after them as Kagome walked them back to the well. She was to take them back to their time and then return at Inu-yasha's insistence. She would return to pick them up the following afternoon, assuming nothing came up in the before then.  
  
Once they were back on their own side of the well Kagome turned to Yui and Miaka and said, "If I'm late showing up tomorrow just go on inside. Mama won't mind. If we have to go search for a shard or happen to get in a fight you might have to wait awhile but I'll eventually show up so please wait around for me."  
  
At that, she waved good-bye to the other two girls and dove back into the well. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Inuyasha, FY, or any of the characters in these two stories is owning an Inuyasha plushie.  
Ch. 2: Meeting  
  
When Kagome emerged from the well in Inu-yasha's time she found the dog demon waiting for her. He had an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what's going on? I haven't been gone that long. Why are you here waiting at the well?" Kagome asked her friend.  
  
Inu-yasha dropped his eyes, looking somewhat embarrassed and said quietly, "I just wanted to make sure that you were coming back. I heard when that Yui girl asked if I was safe. I thought they might try to talk you into staying in your time."  
  
Kagome blinked. Did she just hear that? Inu-yasha was worried that she wouldn't come back. "And just what would you have done if I hadn't come back?" she asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The tone of his voice when he answered her made her drop the hint of teasing in her own voice, "Well, they didn't try to talk me into staying there. In fact they're looking forward to coming back. Besides, even if they had tried to get me to stay there, I wouldn't have."  
  
At the last part of Kagome's response Inu-yasha looked up and for a brief second she could have sworn he had a hopeful look in his eyes. Then he gave her a half smile and nodded his head to indicate that they should head back to the village.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut Inu-yasha sat in a corner by himself. The others were all asleep around the fire hut. Kagome's question came back to him. What would he do if she ever decided to stay in her own time and not come back to him. Wait, come back to him? Didn't he mean come back here, back to the quest? No, he realized that if Kagome decided to stay in her time, it would be that she wasn't coming back to him. Although he couldn't tell her, Inu-yasha did care a lot about Kagome. He also knew now that he not longer loved Kikyou, he only felt he owed her something. 'But what about Kagome,' he thought, 'Do I love her? I just don't know.'  
  
He looked over at Kagome sleeping peacefully with Shippo curled up on her back. The image made him smile a tiny smile. Kagome did make him feel calm and gave him a sense of peace. Not only that, he trusted Kagome like he hadn't trusted anyone, human or youkai, since his mother died. And the one thing he did know was that he wouldn't be a happy hanyou if Kagome ever did leave.  
  
In the present time, Miaka was filling Tamahome in on everything she and Yui had learned in Sengoku Jidai, "And Inu-yasha wants to meet you too."  
  
"Well, okay. I'm not so sure I trust him but I'll feel better about you going if I at least meet this guy. I mean he is a demon."  
  
Miaka giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yui asked coming into the room with the scroll open.  
  
"The boy with the demon symbol on his forehead isn't sure he wants to trust Inu-yasha on the basis that he's a demon." Miaka said before turning to Tamahome, "By the way, he's only a half demon."  
  
"And I'm pretty sure now that we can trust him." Yui interjected, pointing to the scroll.  
  
"Why?" asked Tamahome at the same time Miaka cried, "What did you find, Yui?"  
  
"The others are in the scroll now too and I'm starting to get the feeling that Kagome and Inu-yasha might be more than just friends. Or at least they're headed in that direction."  
  
"Well that explains why the legend talks about the two of them in the love triangle," replied Miaka, "but I wonder how the other girl, Kikyou, fits into the picture. She's supposed to look a lot like Kagome. That would be interesting in a love triangle."  
  
"So your friend is in love with this HALF demon, then?" Tamahome asked, putting emphasis on the word 'half.'  
  
"I could have told you that much as soon as we saw the two of them together." replied Miaka.  
  
"Well I hope it works out for her then," Yui said quietly, being the only one there who had ever ended up on the wrong side of a love triangle, "she doesn't deserve to be hurt over it."  
  
IN SENGOKU JIDAI  
  
Inu-yasha awoke the next morning to the sound of voices outside. One of the villagers was telling Kaede about a rumor they had heard about a Shikon no Kakera not too far away. He waited until Kaede came back in the hut before asking about the details. Then he woke the others up.  
  
Inu-yasha gathered his friends together, "There's a new rumor about a Shikon no Kakera in an area not too far from here. Kagome, we'll stop at the well so that you can bring the others here to help. Sango, I think we should bring Kirara along on this trip. Well, let's get going."  
  
The others nodded and followed after Inu-yasha. When they reached the well, Kagome jumped through to her own time. When she arrived she found Yui and Miaka at her house along with a guy she assumed was Tamahome.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said, "We have to get going. We just caught rumor of another Shikon no Kakera and we're going to investigate." She waited as the other three people gathered their belongings and headed to the well house. She turned to the boy, "It's Tamahome, right?" The boy nodded so she continued, "You all need to be touching me to make it through the well so come on."  
  
Tamahome, Miaka, and Yui all grabbed onto Kagome and together the four of them entered the well and were carried to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
When they climbed out of the well, Miaka turned to Inu-yasha and asked, "Will there be a fight involved?"  
  
Kagome answered for him, "Most likely. These rumors usually turn out to be true."  
  
"Well then hang on a minute," Miaka said as she started digging through her bag. Finally she pulled out a scroll. Inu-yasha had an impatient look on his face that disappeared when the scroll gave off a red glow and Miaka disappeared.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Sango, becoming spokesperson for her group of friends.  
  
"She just went into the scroll, presumably to bring back some more of her warriors," Yui explained in a very teacher-like voice.  
  
As soon as she had finished her explanation the scroll started glowing again. Miaka appeared with three men surrounding her, although Kagome noticed that one of them gave off an aura that somewhat resembled Kikyou's. Introductions were made and Inu-yasha's group learned that these newcomers were: Tasuki, who could shoot fire out of his fan; Chichiri, a monk with powers of magic and illusions; and Mitsukake, who had healing powers.  
  
Then Miaka explained, "Mitsukake is really a ghost but I thought his power might be useful so he's borrowing the body of a Nyan Nyan." Inu-yasha and company all nodded even though they didn't have a clue what a Nyan Nyan was or why it would willingly lend its body to a ghost. Miaka continued, "I have three other warriors but they're all ghosts too. And I figured that since there are eleven of us here we didn't need all of them. But you don't have anyone with Mitsukake's healing power so I asked him to come. Besides Miroku would probably have tried to hit on Hotohori and Nuriko before realizing that they are both men."  
  
Shippo let out a snicker as he imagined Miroku hitting on two men, thinking they were women. It would just about serve him right. Kagome noticed Miroku seemed about ready to clobber Shippo so she grabbed the little kitsune and said, "Shippo, it really isn't that funny." But the twinkle in her eye let Shippo no that she did indeed find it quite amusing. However she wasn't openly laughing so Shippo quieted down.  
  
"Well, not that we've all calmed down," Inu-yasha started, glaring at Shippo, "I think we should head out."  
  
"Not so fast," Tasuki said from behind him, "How do we know you won't do something to us once we're on our way?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Agreed Tamahome.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I don't sense any evil from him, no da," said the monk, Chichiri.  
  
"Besides," added Kagome, "all I have to do is say 'sit' and.oops." The hanyou crashed to the ground as Kagome used the 'S' word. The newcomers all stared at Inu-yasha on the ground. "See?" she finished.  
  
"Feh! You wench, how could you say that word?"  
  
"Gomen. It was an accident."  
  
Inu-yasha grumbled as he pulled himself up, "Come on. Let's get going. We've already wasted enough time." On that note the now largely expanded group set out for a new adventure. 


	3. A Little Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but it was at a perfect ending place so I decided to leave this one at this length. Also just to let you know, I might not get any new chapters up this week because my computer and I will be in different countries. But I will get the next one up as soon as I can.  
  
Ch. 5: A Little Advice  
  
That evening as camp was being set up, Miroku approached the other monk, "Chichiri-sama?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Miaka-sama has told me that you give very good advice. I was wondering if I might speak to you about a certain matter."  
  
Chichiri answered, "Certainly, let's go find someplace away from the camp, no da." When they were out of even Inu-yasha's hearing, Chichiri turned to Miroku, "This is about the lady demon exterminator you travel with, ne?"  
  
Miroku looked surprised, "H-hai. You see I really find myself starting to fall for her but I do not know how to go about getting her to fall for me or even believe that I have fallen for her."  
  
"Here's what I think, no da. You should probably stop hitting on other girls and start focusing on her. Also, you can't expect to win her over by constantly groping her no da. Try something romantic. Give her flowers or something."  
  
Miroku nodded, "This makes sense. You are indeed a wise monk."  
  
Miroku left with a smile on his face while Chichiri looked after him, shaking his head. There was actually another member of the group he wanted to talk to that night before turning in. Miaka had told him the legend about Inu-yasha, Kagome, and a girl named Kikyou. But he wanted to understand how this Kikyou fit into the story, when they hadn't even met her. Miaka couldn't tell him that and he had a feeling that Kagome wouldn't be the best person to ask. That left the one person, or hanyou rather, that probably knew best. Inu-yasha.  
  
Chichiri walked back towards the edge of camp, hoping to get Inu-yasha without drawing a lot of attention to himself. Luckily, Inu-yasha was perched in a tree, watching as the girls whispered to each other, giggling. The other guys were comparing abilities, though Miroku warned them not to try to prove they had better powers than Inu-yasha. Chichiri sauntered over to Inu-yasha's tree, "Oi, Inu-yasha, do you think I could talk to you for a few minutes?"  
  
Inu-yasha thought this over. This new monk seemed, so far, to be quite wise. Whatever he wanted to talk about was probably worthwhile. So Inu- yasha jumped out of the tree and followed Chichiri a little ways into the forest. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Well Miaka has told me what she knows about your story and Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. But one thing bothers me, no da. The story also mentions a girl named Kikyou. I was wondering if you would mind telling me how she fits into everything.  
  
Inu-yasha flattened his ears at Kikyou's name. He noticed Chichiri's surprised look at that reaction and realized that he now had to explain the story. So he told Chichiri about how he met and fell in love with Kikyou and his promise to become full human. He told him about Naraku's trap and his own time spent stuck to the Go-Shinboku as well as Kikyou's death. "Then Kagome showed up and released me from Kikyou's spell," he continued, "She shattered the jewel, we started out quest and now Kikyou has been brought back in a body of earth and bone."  
  
"And you're having trouble deciding between the two?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Inu-yasha nodded, "I'm pretty sure that I'm not in love with Kikyou anymore, but she died because of me. I feel I owe her something. I know I care for Kagome, she's my best friend and everything, but I don't know if it's actually love."  
  
"Would you like to hear what I think?"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded again.  
  
"I think there are a few things that you should consider. First you have to decide if it's worth the risk. Whoever you chose, it is possible to lose them both. Regarding Kikyou specifically though, I have a few points. The two of you obviously didn't share the same trust that you have with Kagome-sama or Naraku's trap wouldn't have worked."  
  
"I already figured that much out. Especially after that dark miko, Tsubaki, tried to control Kagome and have her kill me. I know that she would never do that of her own free will."  
  
"Good. Second, Kagome-sama told me that she has the ability to distinguish between the auras of different youkai and that she can especially notice the difference between you and most youkai. I imagine that Kikyou probably had similar abilities. It seems to me then, that, especially if she was in love with you, she should have been able to tell that it was not you who attacked her."  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened that statement. He had never thought of that. He knew Kagome could tell the differences in youkai by their energy. It would only make sense that Kikyou would have been able to as well.  
  
"Besides, from what you tell me, it wasn't actually you that killed Kikyou but it was actually her that sealed you to the tree. That's just something to think about when pondering how much you owe her."  
  
A voice spoke up behind them, "May I add something?" The two turned around to find themselves facing Tamahome, looking somewhat sheepish. "How long have you been here? This was a private conversation," growled Inu-yasha.  
  
"Not long. And I'm sorry. But I do have something to add."  
  
Inu-yasha gave an exasperated sigh, "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, when I met Miaka, I couldn't admit that I loved her at first. Not even to myself. She had to almost die before I realized it. And then I wasn't sure she would make it. And when she woke up and returned home to heal.Well let me tell you there is nothing worse than realizing love and thinking it's too late. Except actually having it be too late. I just want to warn you. Don't wait to chose whom you want to be with or whom you love until it's too late. Try to figure things out quickly."  
  
With that, Tamahome left. Inu-yasha just stared after him. From what Miaka had told him the first time they met, Tamahome knew what he was talking about when it came to relationships. He had apparently given up everything, even his memories at one point, to be with Miaka. Inu-yasha had to give him credit for that. He sat in the woods thinking for a while before heading back to camp. When he arrived everyone seemed to be getting ready to go to bed so he climbed back up in his tree for the night.  
  
"Humph! Well how about that! He didn't even notice!" 


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not either of the series. Not the characters. Nothing.  
Chapter 4: The battle begins  
  
Kagome got up the next morning before anyone else was up and went to have a bath in the springs nearby. Realizing that Miroku might wake up before she was finished, she wore her swimsuit to be on the safe side. Luckily her bath went smoothly, without interruption. Then, just as she had finished dressing for the day she heard a voice calling her.  
  
"Oi! Kagome!"  
  
"Hai.Inu-yasha? I'm over here,"  
  
" You know, you should really tell somebody when." his voice dropped off when he saw what she was wearing, "That's not your normal weird clothes."  
  
Kagome spun around. "Do you like it? I thought that if Miaka, Yui, and I were all traveling around here in our school uniforms we might draw more unwanted attention then normal so I had Mama make these yukatas for us. And we can wear decent fighting clothes under them like Sango does."  
  
Inu-yasha blinked. He had only seen Kagome in clothes from his time a couple of times before. The first time they didn't get along yet. The other times they had been in danger so this was the first time he really noticed how good she looked in these kinds of clothes.  
  
"I asked if you like it." Kagome repeated.  
  
Inu-yasha just nodded slightly as he felt his face turn red. Did he like it? It brought Kagome fully into his time. It was just about perfect.  
  
"Good. Let's head back now so that we can start our travels. We've still got shards to find." With that Kagome headed back towards the camp with a slack-jawed Inu-yasha staring after her. After a few blinks he took off after his friend. When he got back to camp Inu-yasha saw that all the girls from the future were indeed wearing yukatas now. Still Kagome's was the best. Just the right shade of blue to bring out her eyes with pink sakura petals printed on it in some places. He was snapped out of his state of semi-shock when he realized that Miroku seemed to like the effect of the girls in their yukatas as well. He barely reached Miroku before the lecherous monk started groping the girls.  
  
"Aw man!" Tasuki cried, "You ruined my fun. I was gonna let him do it and then fry him for it."  
  
That earned Tasuki glares from all four girls and Inu-yasha and Tamahome. The scene caused Shippo to start snickering again and Chichiri had to jump in and stop the foreseeable fight. Chichiri had things almost back to normal when Tasuki had to go and open his mouth again, "You know, I've never been extremely interested in girls but Kagome you really look great. You might have just changed my mind."  
  
Inu-yasha growled and glared at Tasuki, baring his fangs for the whole group to see.  
  
"Whoa. Sorry Dog-boy. It was a joke."  
  
"Who are you calling Dog-boy?"  
  
"Inu-yasha, calm down. Remember, he's on our side. It was a joke. At least he didn't grope me."  
  
"But Kagome, you heard what he called me," Inu-yasha complained.  
  
"Well you are half dog youkai. And I personally think it makes you cuter. I like you just the way you are."  
  
Inu-yasha had to give up the fight then because a blush painted his cheeks and he found himself at a loss for words. Finally he said the only thing he could in this situation, "Feh!"  
  
Inu-yasha sent Tasuki one last murderous glare before grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her along with him. They passed Miroku, who was now apologizing profusely to Sango and muttering something about unworthiness. Inu-yasha eventually dropped down next to a tree, still obviously fuming and sulking. Kagome sat down beside him and started scratching his ears.  
  
In the background Miaka whispered, "Not fair. Why does she get to touch his ears?"  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had not only managed to calm Inu-yasha down, but he was now making a soft almost purring sound that only she was close enough to hear. She smiled softly, "There now. Isn't that better? We shouldn't be wasting time fighting each other. We have more important things to do."  
  
Inu-yasha's gold eyes flew open, "You're right! Come on every one. It's time to get going. " He turned to face the others and his jaw nearly hit the ground at what he saw before him. Kagome noticed the reaction and had to look for herself. There was Miroku, down on his knees in front of Sango, offering up a bouquet of flowers. He was also still apologizing over and over.  
  
The group had now been traveling together for nearly three weeks. They had seen the Saimyoshou a few times but there was no sign of Naraku himself. Sango and Miroku were getting along quite well since his stunt with the flowers. Everyone except Chichiri had been surprised about that and by Kagome's estimation that they only needed Naraku's shards to complete the Shikon no Tama. She had even managed to talk Kouga into giving up his shards peacefully although no one knew how she had done it. * Now they were walking back towards Kaede's village from their latest adventure.  
  
Shippo was entertaining the group with stories of their adventures so far, ".and then Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku and he kind of blew up. All that was left of him was his head. But he still shot miasma at us but Miroku, Sango, and I hid under Inu-yasha's coat and Inu-yasha saved Kagome. It was so cool. Kagome just kicked Naraku's butt."  
  
"Something that will not happen again," a voice of to their left said, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango gasped, Shippo squeaked and Inu-yasha growled. Then all of them exclaimed together, "Naraku!"  
  
"Kukuku. I'm glad you remember. It seems you have added some new members to your group."  
  
Before he had even finished his short speech, all the group members with weapons had gotten them out and to the surprise of Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo; Tamahome's forehead had started glowing red. Even Naraku seemed a bit surprised and thought to himself What kind of weird magic is that?  
  
As Kagura and Kanna showed up, Miroku prepared to open his air void if need be. That's when the group heard a familiar buzzing sound.  
  
"Oh! It's those stupid insects again!" yelled Tasuki, "Well I'll take care of them. Rekka Shinen!" With one blast of his fan he had managed to take out a quarter of the swarm of insects. Tasuki continued to take on the Saimyoshou while Kagome and the other mikos took on Kanna. Chichiri and Miroku went up against Kagura while the others faced off against Naraku.  
  
With one arrow Kagome shattered Kanna's mirror then the three mikos shot a blast of their combined power at the girl, defeating her rather easily. Kagura noticed this and sent a fan flying toward the girls. Yui was struck and the force broke her arm.  
  
"Miaka," Kagome yelled, "take Yui and Mitsukake out of here and heal her arm." Miaka nodded and left the battlefield with Yui and the healer. Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku, realizing that if Naraku were defeated, Kagura would no longer be a threat.  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, another miko was walking through the forest, talking to herself, "This time I've got it. Inu-yasha, you and I will finally be going to hell together. With this arrow I will take you with me. All my power goes into this. When it strikes, we will both die."  
  
Back at the battle, Miroku and Chichiri were holding their own against Kagura, Tasuki was still fighting off the Saimyoshou as the others closed in around Naraku. Sango took out her boomerang and threw it at Naraku, who easily dodged it. Shippo saw how impossible this fight looked and passed out from fright. Then Naraku swung out and sent Inu-yasha and Tamahome crashing into the trees.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha slumped to the ground wincing. That was a nasty blow and had hurt even him.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inu-yasha was in pain and turned back to Naraku with a look that could have frozen lava in its track. Then she said, in a voice that wasn't quite her own, "That was a mistake, Naraku. Now you've made me angry. I'm not a nice person to know when I'm angry." She pulled out an arrow but Naraku kept smiling until he noticed the battle aura she had built up. It filled the entire battlefield. He saw her release the arrow and one thought filled his head oh shit! 


	5. The Arrow Flies

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own IY or FY. If I did, I wouldn't be having to deal with a job hunt right now.  
  
Ch. 5: The Arrow Flies  
  
There was a huge explosion and everyone (except Shippo, who was still out cold) stared wide-eyed at the spot where Naraku had been. All that was left was a huge crater with Shikon no Kakera in the middle.  
  
Finally Kagome spoke, "I-I did it? I did it! I killed Naraku!"  
  
Kagura bounded off and the Saimyoshou disappeared. Miroku took the seal off his hand, holding his breath. Nothing happened. The void was gone. Naraku really was dead. He walked over to Sango to help her up. At the same time, Inu-yasha got up and walked over to stand next to Kagome. The two of them stood staring at the crater until they heard whimpering behind them. Kagome walked over to the young kitsune, "Shippo!" He opened an eye. "It's okay. It's all over. We beat Naraku. We're still alive."  
  
Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome. Inu-yasha watched the two of them and felt a softness in his heart. Naraku was gone. He was finally free to be with Kagome. Inu-yasha dropped to his knees as he realized that he had actually just made his choice between Kagome and Kikyou. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Kagome and wanted to be with her forever.  
  
Kagome turned to smile at Inu-yasha, who was still watching her and Shippo but a figure behind him caught her attention. Across the crater stood Kikyou posed to fire an arrow right at Inu-yasha's heart. Inu-yasha watched fear enter Kagome's eyes as she pointed behind him and screamed his name. As he turned to see what caused this reaction he felt something knock into him and push him aside. After he hit the ground he looked up to see Kikyou, bow in hand, surrounded by a strange mist.  
  
"No!" she screamed, "It didn't hit HIM! You can't take me! He isn't dead! I can't go yet!"  
  
Inu-yasha watched as the dead miko crumbled to a pile of dust in front of his eyes. Then he remembered something as he heard a soft sob from Shippo. Fear clutched his heart as he slowly turned around. There, where he had been standing, was Kagome on the ground with and arrow in her chest. He rushed over to her and she smiled weakly up at him. It tore him to pieces that she would still smile at him at a time like this. "Hold on Kagome," he said to her, "I'll go get Mitsukake. He'll fix you right up."  
  
From behind them Tamahome spoke up, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, Inu- yasha, but Mitsukake can only heal once in a day and he already wet to heal Yui's arm."  
  
Inu-yasha looked shocked. Then his eyes filled with tears as he looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I'm so tired," she said.  
  
"No Kagome, you can't give up. Ai-aishiteru!"  
  
Kagome smiled again, "Aishiteru, Inu-yasha." Then her eyes closed.  
  
Inu-yasha looked panicked, "Kagome? Kagome? No!"  
  
At that moment Mitsukake appeared next to him. "She is still alive. I can't fully heal her now but I can try to keep the damage from getting worse. Still it will be a fight for her to make it until tomorrow."  
  
Inu-yasha nodded. The whole group went silent as Mitsukake removed the arrow and did what he could for Kagome. Then Inu-yasha picked her up. They needed to get back to Kaede's village where they could properly take care of Kagome until she got better or.. he gulped. He didn't even want to think about the alternative. "Shippo, grab the shards. We're going back to Kaede's place."  
  
Suddenly Miaka perked up, "Inu-yasha, couldn't you use the jewel to save Kagome?"  
  
The others turned to Inu-yasha, looking hopeful. But Inu-yasha shook his head; "The jewel would need to be all in one piece for it to work without enslaving her to the jewel and only Kagome can put it back together because she's the protector." With that he headed back toward the village.  
  
In her hut, Kaede was working on an inventory of herbs when she felt a shiver up her spine. She turned around to see Inu-yasha cradling something in his arms and she was filled with dread. "What has happened, Inu-yasha?"  
  
Inu-yasha choked out the story, "Naraku and Kikyou are gone. We got all the shards. But Kagome.. Kikyou shot her. The arrow was meant for me but she saved me. She's still alive but we don't know." He trailed off as a sob escaped his throat.  
  
"Put her down there on those blankets."  
  
By this time the rest of the group arrived and Mitsukake stepped forward, "I have done what I can fro her, Kaede-sama, but now the rest is up to her. I suggest we let Inu-yasha stay with her while the rest of us try to get some sleep. It's been a long day." The others nodded reluctantly and left as Inu-yasha sat down next to Kagome. He stared down at her. Her face was so pale. But he could still hear her breathing and her heart beating so he knew that she was still alive. Tenderly he reached out to brush a strand of hair off her face. As his fingers touched her cheek he gasped. She was burning up. Frantically he turned and called for the healer.  
  
Luckily, Mitsukake had not gone far and was able to hear Inu-yasha call his name. "What is it?" he asked as he reached the hut.  
  
"She-she's got a really high fever," answered Inu-yasha in a voice that sounded more like a scared child than the powerful hanyou he was.  
  
"Chikuso! There must be some infection. We'll need to clean the wound and get some water and clothes to help cool her down."  
  
Kaede had appeared and ran off to fetch the water. Inu-yasha ran to Kagome's pack. A few moments later he pulled out a bottle, "Kagome puts this on Sango and Miroku's wounds sometimes. She says it's supposed to stoop infections."  
  
After working on Kagome for about fifteen minutes Mitsukake and Kaede left and Inu-yasha was again alone with Kagome although the others were staying nearby just in case. Inu-yasha rewetted the cloth and carefully placed it back on Kagome's forehead, noting that her skin felt slightly cooler than it had been. He then took one of her hands in his and held on to it as if he could somehow keep her life from escaping that way.  
  
Sometime during the night Kaede came in to check in on the two of them. She smiled softly at the sight before her. Inu-yasha had fallen asleep next to Kagome with his head on her shoulder. He was still holding onto her hand. she thought Then she turned and headed back to her sleeping area.  
  
Inu-yasha awakened before sunrise to find Kagome thrashing her head around. She looked tortured, her face twisting in pain. Her breathing had become ragged. Frightened, Inu-yasha started calling to her, "Kagome! Can you hear me? Please hang on Kagome! If you hang on a little longer, Mitsukake can heal you. Please Kagome! I'm right here! Don't you dare give up on me!" Kagome found herself in a strange dark place with no boundaries. There was nothing. She couldn't see or hear anything. When she called out no one answered. Suddenly she felt her self being drawn in one direction. As she moved she began to see a bit of a light glow that slowly became the image of a field of flowers (A/N: the same field Miaka saw after she stabbed herself). She was about to step into the field when she heard Inu-yasha's voice calling to her. She listened. He was telling her not to go. She shook her head and stepped back into the darkness.  
  
Inu-yasha watched as Kagome calmed and her breathing returned to what it had been, just as the sun began to rise. He sighed in relief. Kagome had made it through the night. 


	6. One Question

Ch. 10: One Question  
  
When Mitsukake's healing powers returned, he headed back into the hut. The rest of the group stood outside looking at each other. They all wanted to be there when Kagome woke up but they all also realized that it would be thoughtful to let Inu-yasha be alone with her for a while first. They decided to stay outside until either Inu-yasha or Kagome invited them to come in.Inside the hut, Inu-yasha watched as Mitsukake raised his hand over Kagome's wound. His hand started to glow red, like Tamahome's forehead had and Kagome's wound vanished before their eyes."She should wake up any second now," Mitsukake said with a smile ad he stepped outside to join the others.  
  
Mitsukake had just left when Inu-yasha noticed Kagome's eye lids start to flutter. "Kagome?" he whispered to her. Her eyes opened all the way and she looked straight into his eyes, giving him a smile that made him melt.  
  
"Inu-yasha," she said, "arigato."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here. I was about to go earlier but I heard you calling me. You stayed with me, didn't you?"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded. Then he reached down, lifted her up and hugged her to him. "I was so worried. After you passed out, I thought you were going to die and I just about lost it. I didn't want to lose you before I told you that I had made my decision. I don't love Kikyou. I love YOU, Kagome and I'll be by your side always."  
  
"But you did tell me. I remember. And I love you to, Inu-yasha. I always have and I always will."  
  
"Well than I guess there's just one question left."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How are we going to use the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome thought about this. If she stayed in this time she would have to leave her family and friends from her time. But if she went home she would have to leave her second family, her friends from this time. And Inu- yasha. Suddenly she got an idea. She turned to Inu-yasha and smiled as she said, "I think I have and idea but I want to see if the others will agree to it."  
  
He gave her a questioning look as he stood up to invite the others in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bell rung, signaling the end of classes, Kagome walked with her boyfriend and a couple of other students to meet up with some other friends at the local ice cream place. "So, Tamahome's going to pick up Shippo and Sota from their school to meet us, right?" asked a human Inu-yasha.  
  
"Right," answered Kagome before turning to the girl next to her, "Sango, would you please get your boyfriend to hurry up?"  
  
Sango sighed, "He's still getting used to so many short skirts. But at least he doesn't try to grope every girl he meets anymore."  
  
Kagome nodded. Everything had turned out great. The others had all agreed with her plan. They had used the jewel for three main purposes. They had purified all the evil youkai in Sengoku Jidai. The well would remain constantly open to anyone from the group of friends. And Inu-yasha now had the ability to control his transformation between hanyou and full human. They had decided to live in Kagome's time until she finished high school so that she could stay with her friends until the time they would have parted ways anyway. Then they would return to Sengoku Jidai but make frequent returns to visit her family. For now they were somehow all managing to live together at the shrine.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends. She hadn't thought life could be this great. She and Inu-yasha had become a serious couple. Her friends from both times got along together and her grades were back up.  
  
Inu-yasha put his arm around her shoulders and she grinned. Yes, everything was absolutely perfect. 


End file.
